Breath of Life
by Vanidades
Summary: As darkness overwhelms her and no one else seems to listen, there's always one person she can count on to bring her back to life. MaKorra! One shot! Read and Review!


Another little drabble. This one was inspired by the song Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine and I have a few others inspired by her as well that I will be updating soon.

I started with this one as another request for oreocreampie, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own them. If I did, life would be much better._

* * *

She just stood there... not really knowing what to do, let alone feel at the moment. She had been thinking about the time in which she had first seen him with Asami, and she remember how it felt to see them together, knowing that him and her weren't just _right_. Something had gone wrong in the world, _her _world, when they had started dating.

This time she had him, he held her in his arms, promising a safe haven from all the harms the world would throw her way from now on. She was crying, just like she cried the day she lost her bending. She didn't know what to do with herself, she felt so helpless. And just like that she drifted into a small slumber, shutting everything around her.

The slumber was a restless one. She would still be haunted by the memories of the events that had taken place not too long ago. Everything was coming down on her and a flood of emotions washed over her as she remembered the time in which Tarlock imprisoned her, the night she and Mako blew Amon's cover, how she was blood bent, the way it felt and how she had to witness Mako go through the same thing.

Her body bolted up from its dreaming state and her eyes were wide in horror as she came to acknowledge the familiar room.

She stood up and put on her parka, looking out the window, before she knew it, she found herself at the edge of a cliff of Air Temple island, sitting as her legs hung loosely and she looked at the distance between her and the water.

The Avatar was deep in thought, she was troubled... scared. Scared that she wasn't good enough, so she let herself go.

Her body hit the water hard, as the coldness stabbed her body like a thousand knives. She closed her eyes and gave in to it, sinking further and deeper into the comfort that the water was bringing her.

Just then she was in a room full of people, but everyone was just quietly staring at her. She looked around her, looking for familiar faces, but no one. A dry whisper rose from her mouth as she could see every single person in the room cock their head to one side, as if questioning her, so she called once again, her voice hoarse as she called for the name of her friends. Tenzin, Bolin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Katara, Lin, her parents and Asami's figures appearing as she screamed and the crowd just chorused a long and deafening 'No' that resonated on her ears.

She fell down to her knees, shaking violently, as the crowd just emptied and she was left by herself, hearing a chorus singing somewhere far.

"Korra." She heard the voice of her predecessor.

"Avatar Aang," she whispered as a hand touched her shoulder and she continued to cry, holding her knees close to her chest.

"You're not alone, Korra."

"No one can hear my cries, Aang." She whispered.

"There's always someone who listens, Korra." He said with a smile as he propped her back into her legs. "Don't give up. The room may be quiet, but there's always someone who will listen, even if from the outside. Try again." And with that same warm smile he vanished, leaving Korra in the room as all the familiar faces appeared... and so she screamed.

Just then darkness wrapped around her once again. She felt her limp body succumbing into it, she was tired and air was starting to leave her lungs, and she could see him so clearly as her heart started beating faster, faster, louder, louder, she felt a rush of warmth wash her body and suddenly she felt safe.

It was cold, but somehow she could feel a certain kind of warmth as her body skipped to a beat.

"You're so damn stupid." She could hear a voice but her eyes were so heavy she couldn't bring herself to open them. "Why would you go and do something like that?" He wondered as a small droplet of water fell on her face.

"A-Are you crying?" She wondered aloud.

"No. I'm just soaked wet thanks to you." He protested as he cleared his throat. "What were you thinking?" He asked as he placed her on a chair, they had already made it inside the temple.

He wrapped her in a dry cloth as he removed her boots and moved to remove her parka and undershirt, leaving her on her wrappings as he grabbed the cloth and wrapped tightly around her shoulders, rubbing his hands against it to create some heat with the friction.

"I wasn't really thinking..."

"I can see that." He said as he stopped what he was doing and started to remove his jacket and undershirt as well, placing them on the pile of wet clothes as he sat besides her.

A mop of drenched chestnut hair found its way to his shoulder. "Don't ever do anything that stupid again, you hear? You could've..." He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she nuzzled closer to him, "But you came for me... Right?" She asked as she raised her eyes to meet his worried gaze.

"Of course, I did... And I will every time you need me to come for you. I told you that I always be there, and I intend to stand to my word." He said as he kissed the wet top of her head.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled and closed her eyes, giving into the warmth of the fire that was in their fireplace and smiled, thinking that she had finally found the one person who could breathe life into her when she was at her worst.

* * *

Leave lovely notes! See you soon!


End file.
